yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny
November 18, 2003 * November 28, 2003 * November 28, 2003 * November 28, 2003 * November 28, 2003 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! game for PC and the first of the three Power of Chaos games. This first game includes 155 cards, most of which are from Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Starter Deck: Yugi, two are from Metal Raiders, one is from Spell Ruler, another is from Tournament Pack: 3rd Season and the other is from Starter Deck: Pegasus. In Yugi the Destiny, the player learns how to play the Yu-Gi-Oh! trading card game with Yugi, who teaches the basics of summoning, tributes and other aspects of the game. Additionally, the player can duel against Yugi to collect cards and build up their own collection. Each card features artwork re-created from the card game. In addition to new artwork, Yugi the Destiny features a variety of battlefields and intense duels. Complete Card List Below is the alphabetical listing of the cards introduced in this game, which can also be optionally used in the following two. A Y''' means it only can be won from Yugi's game, a '''K means it only can be won from Kaiba's game, while a J''' means it only can be won from Joey's game. * YKJ Ancient Elf * YKJ Ansatsu * YKJ Anti Raigeki * YKJ Aqua Madoor * YKJ Armaill * YKJ Armed Ninja * YKJ Armored Starfish * YKJ Baron of the Fiend Sword * YKJ Basic Insect * YKJ Beast Fangs * YKJ Beaver Warrior * YKJ Blue-Eyes White Dragon * YKJ Book of Secret Arts * YKJ Card Destruction (Limited) (latest status: Forbidden/Limited) * YKJ Castle Walls * YKJ Celtic Guardian * YKJ Change of Heart (Limited) (latest status: Forbidden/Limited) * YKJ Charubin the Fire Knight * YKJ Claw Reacher * YKJ Curse of Dragon * YKJ Dark Energy * YKJ Dark Gray * YKJ Dark Hole (Limited) * YKJ Dark King of the Abyss * YKJ Dark Magician * YKJ Darkfire Dragon * YKJ Darkworld Thorns * YKJ De-Spell * YKJ Dian Keto the Cure Master * YKJ Dissolverock * YKJ Doma The Angel of Silence * YKJ Dragon Capture Jar * YKJ Dragon Treasure * YKJ Dragon Zombie * YKJ Dragoness the Wicked Knight * YKJ Drooling Lizard * YKJ Electro-Whip * YKJ Enchanting Mermaid * YKJ Exodia the Forbidden One (Limited) * YKJ Feral Imp * YKJ Fiend Reflection #2 * YKJ Final Flame * YKJ Firegrass * YKJ Fireyarou * YKJ Fissure * YKJ Flame Ghost * YKJ Flame Manipulator * YKJ Flower Wolf * YKJ Follow Wind * YKJ Forest * YKJ Frenzied Panda * YKJ Fusionist * YKJ Gaia the Dragon Champion * YKJ Gaia the Fierce Knight * YKJ Giant Soldier of Stone * YKJ Goblin's Secret Remedy * YKJ Graceful Charity (Limited) (latest status: Forbidden/Limited) * YKJ Great White * YKJ Green Phantom King * YKJ Hane-Hane * YKJ Hard Armor * YKJ Hinotama * YKJ Hinotama Soul * YKJ Hitotsu-Me Giant * YKJ Kagemusha of the Blue Flame * YKJ Karbonala Warrior * YKJ King Fog * YKJ Kumootoko * YKJ Kurama * YKJ Kuriboh * YKJ Larvas * YKJ Laser Cannon Armor * YKJ Left Arm of the Forbidden One (Limited) * YKJ Left Leg of the Forbidden One (Limited) * YKJ Legendary Sword * YKJ Lesser Dragon * YKJ Machine Conversion Factory * YKJ Magical Ghost * YKJ Mammoth Graveyard * YKJ Man Eater * YKJ Man-Eater Bug * YKJ Man-Eating Treasure Chest * YKJ Masaki the Legendary Swordsman * YKJ Meda Bat * YKJ Metal Dragon * YKJ Mirror Force (Limited) ''(''latest status: ''Unlimited'') * YKJ Misairuzame * YKJ Monster Egg * YKJ Monster Reborn (Limited) * YKJ Mountain * YKJ M-Warrior #1 * YKJ M-Warrior #2 * YKJ Mystic Clown * YKJ Mystical Elf * YKJ Mystical Moon * YKJ Mystical Sheep #2 * YKJ Nemuriko * YKJ Neo the Magic Swordsman * YKJ One-Eyed Shield Dragon * YKJ Petit Angel * YKJ Petit Dragon * YKJ Polymerization * YKJ Pot of Greed (Limited) ''(''latest status: ''Forbidden''/Limited)' * YKJ Power of Kaishin * YKJ Raigeki ''(limited)' * YKJ Raise Body Heat * YKJ Ray & Temperature * YKJ Reaper of the Cards * YKJ Red Medicine * YKJ Reinforcements * YKJ Remove Trap * YKJ Reverse Trap * YKJ Right Arm of the Forbidden One ''(Limited) * YKJ Right Leg of the Forbidden One (Limited) * YKJ Root Water * YKJ Sand Stone * YKJ Silver Bow and Arrow * YKJ Silver Fang * YKJ Skull Red Bird * YKJ Skull Servant * YKJ Sogen * YKJ Sorcerer of the Doomed * YKJ Sparks * YKJ Spellbinding Circle * YKJ Spike Seadra * YKJ Spirit of the Harp * YKJ Steel Ogre Grotto #1 * YKJ Stop Defense * YKJ Succubus Knight * YKJ Summoned Skull * YKJ Sword of Dark Destruction * YKJ Swords of Revealing Light (Limited) ''(''latest status: ''Unlimited'')' * YKJ Terra the Terrible * YKJ The 13th Grave * YKJ The Furious Sea King * YKJ The Stern Mystic * YKJ Trap Hole * YKJ Trap Master * YKJ Trial of Nightmare * YKJ Tri-Horned Dragon * YKJ Tripwire Beast * YKJ Turtle Tiger * YKJ Two-Mouth Darkruler * YKJ Two-Pronged Attack * YKJ Tyhone * YKJ Umi * YKJ Uraby * YKJ Vile Germs * YKJ Violet Crystal * YKJ Waboku * YKJ Wall of Illusion * YKJ Wasteland * YKJ Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 * YKJ Witty Phantom * YKJ Yami Tutorials Step 1: The Duel Field ---- "I'll teach you everything you need to know about the Duel Field" "Once you learn this, you're well on your way to becoming a master duelist!" "Let's start off with the Deck." "Obviously, you can't duel without a Deck." "Your deck must contain at least 40 cards." "Also, you can only have a maximum of 3 copies of each card, so don't think you can put 40 copies of the same card in your Deck!" "This is the Graveyard." "This is where you place destroyed Monster Cards and used Spell and Trap Cards." "During a Duel, you're allowed to check the cards in your opponent's Graveyard." "This can be very helpful because you'll know which cards your opponent has already played!" "This is the Field Card Zone." "This is where you Set or activate Field Magic Cards." "If your opponent Sets or activates a new Field Magic Card when you already have one in play, your Field Magic Card is destroyed." "That means there can only be one Field Magic Card in play during a Duel!" "This is the Fusion Deck Zone." "This is where you place your Fusion Deck." "Your Fusion Deck is made up of Fusion Monster Cards only." "Be careful: the cards in your Fusion Deck do not count towards the 40-card minimum requirement of your Deck." "This is the Monster Card Zone." "This is where you Set or Summon Monster Monster Cards|Cards]]." "You can only have a maximum of 5 monsters on your Field at the same time." "That means if your Monster Card Zone is full with 5 Monster Cards, you can't set or Summon another monster until one of your Monster Cards is destroyed or a Spell or Trap Card sends it to the Graveyard." "Make sure to think thoroughly before summoning a monster because your space is limited!" "Last, but certainly not least, is the Spell and Trap Card Zone." "This is where you place your Spell and Trap Cards!" "You can only have a maximum of 5 cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone at the same time." "I'll explain in detail later, but Continuous Spell Cards and Equip Spell Cards remain on the Field, so think carefully when using these cards because they use up a slot on your Spell and Trap Card Zone." "That's everything you need to know about the Duel Field!" ---- Step 2: Phase of Gameplay ---- "Each duel is divided into 6 phases. Let's take a closer look at how they break down." "Now let's learn about the 6 phases that make up a Duel." "The 6 phases are...Actually, instead of just talking about the phases of a Duel, I think it's more fun to play a Duel!" You're going first! It's time to duel!" (Start Duel) Cards in Hand: Baron of the Fiend Sword, Trap Hole, Steel Ogre Grotto #1, Mammoth Graveyard, Silver Fang "The first phase is the "Draw Phase." "In this phase, you draw 1 card from the top of your Deck and add it to your hand!" Drew: Dark Magician "If you can't draw a card from your Deck during this phase, YOU LOSE!" The next phase is the "Standby Phase." "During this phase, certain card effects are activated and costs for maintaining existing card effects are paid." "However, we don't have any of those cards right now, so let's go on to the next phase." "Now comes a really important phase of the duel - "Main Phase 1!"" "During this phase, you can Normal Summon or Set Monsters, change card positions, and Set or activate Spell and Trap Cards." "In other words, all your brilliant strategies come into play during this phase." "OK, let's try Summoning "Baron of the Fiend Sword" in Attack Position." "Move your cursor to the "Baron of the Fiend Sword" card." "The word "Summon" appears." (Mouse over Baron of the Fiend Sword) "Right-click your mouse, and the word changes to "Set."" (Right-click mouse over Baron of the Fiend Sword) "Right-click again to go back to "Summon."" (Right-click mouse on Baron of the Fiend Sword) "Select the "Summon" command to summon the Monster Card in "Attack Position."" "The monster you summoned is placed face-up and vertically on the Field." "If you choose the "Set" command, the Monster Card will be placed on the Field in "Defense Position."" "Cards in "Defense Position" are placed face- down and horizontally on the Field." "Well then, it's your turn to try to summon "Baron of the Fiend Sword!"" "Just do as I taught you!" "Left-click your mouse while "Summon" is on screen." (Summon Baron of the Fiend Sword) "You did it!" "While you're at it, why don't you try Setting "Trap Hole."" "When you move your cursor on to "Trap Hole," the "Set" command appears." "Before you're allowed to activate a Trap Card, you must first Set it on the field during your turn." "There's nothing left to do in this phase, so let's end Main Phase 1." "You're doing great so far!" "Right-click on the Field where there are no cards." "A window with 3 commands should have popped-up. "Select "Enter Battle Phase" so that we can get to the action-packed Battle Phase!" "See how there's a sword icon on that monster on the Field?" "Only monsters with this icon can take part in attacks." "In other words, only cards in Attack Position can attack." "Makes sense, right?" "Move your cursor on to "Baron of the Fiend Sword."" "The "Attack!" command appears." "Left-click your mouse to start your attack!" (Left-click on Baron of the Fiend Sword) (Card appears on opponent's field: Beaver Warrior, Man-Eating Treasure Chest, Silver Fang, Mystical Elf) "It's time for you to pick which monster to attack." "Hmm... Your opponent has 4 monsters on the Field..." "Which one should you attack to deal damage to your opponent's Life Points?" "I hate to do this, but you're going to have to choose for yourself." "That's the only way you'll learn!" "Pick which monster "Baron of the Fiend Sword" is going to attack!" (attacks Mystical Elf) "Oh no!" "Baron of the Fiend Sword" has 1550 ATK. Your opponent's monster is in Defense Position with 2000 DEF." "2000 minus 1550 equals a whopping 450 points of damage to your Life Points!" "It's a good thing that your monster wasn't destroyed because your opponent's monster was in Defense Position." "It would have been horrible if you lost a monster in addition to your Life Points!" "Normally, you're not allowed to redo your move during a Duel, but I'll give you another chance." "Think hard and try again!" (attacks Man-Eating Treasure Chest) "Hey! What are you doing! There's no way you'll ever win if you duel like this!" ""Baron of the Fiend Sword" has 1550 ATK. Your opponent's monster is in Attack Position with 1600 ATK. Your opponent's monster has higher ATK!" "Not only does that mean 1600 minus 1550 equals 50 points of damage to your Life Points, but your monster is also destroyed!" "BE CAREFUL!" "Normally, you're not allowed to redo your move during a Duel, but I'll give you another chance." "Think hard and try again!" (attacks Beaver Warrior) "All right, let's see what happens." ""Baron of the Fiend Sword" has 1550 ATK. Your opponent's monster has 1500 DEF." "That means 1550 minus 1500 equals 50 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points, right?" "Not so fast! That's wrong!" "Your opponent's monster is in Defense Position, so though it's destroyed, your opponent doesn't take any damage!" "You have to think carefully and learn all about Attack and Defense Positions!" "Normally, you're not allowed to redo your move during a Duel, but I'll give you another chance." "Think hard and try again!" (Attacks Silver Fang) "Great!" ""Baron of the Fiend Sword" has 1550 ATK. Your opponent's monster's ATK is only 1200." "That means your monster is stronger, so your opponent's monster is destroyed!" 1550 minus 1200 equals 350 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points! Excellent work!" "That's the end of the Battle Phase." "Right-click on any part of the Field where there are no cards." "A window with 3 commands should have popped up. Select "Proceed to Main Phase 2" to move on to Main Phase 2!" "In Main Phase 2, you can do the same things that I explained for Main Phase 1." "However, there's nothing else you can do this turn, so that's the end of Main Phase 2." "Right-click on the Field where there are no cards." "Select "YES" to end your turn!" "During the "End Phase," due to certain card effects, there might be something you have to do." "However, since you don't have any of those cards on the Field, that's the end of the End Phase." "That ends your turn." "Now it's your opponent's turn: Draw Phase, Standby Phase, and so on." "Keep alternating turns until the Duel is over." "That's it for Phases." ---- Step 3: Deck Construction ---- "Now, I'll teach you about Card Decks." "There are 3 types of decks: The Deck, the Side Deck, and the Fusion Deck." "Your deck is made up of 40 or more cards." "However, remember that Fusion Monster Cards are NOT counted toward your 40-card minimum requirement." "Also, you can only have 3 copies of each card in your Deck, so you really have to think about what cards you're going to play with when you're constructing your Deck." "Oh, there's this other rule about Limited Cards..." "Well, I'll explain that in the next step. I'm getting ahead of myself." "The Side Deck is used for a Match." "After one Duel is complete, you're allowed to use your Side Deck to adjust the contents of your Deck." "For every Side Deck card you put in your Deck, you have to take a card from your Deck and put it into your Side Deck." "For example, if you put 2 cards from your Side Deck into your Deck, you have to take 2 cards out of your Deck and put them into your Side Deck." "Your Fusion Deck is made up of Fusion Monster Cards only." "Remember, these Fusion Monster Cards don't count towards the 40-card minimum requirement of your Deck." "That's everything about Decks!" ---- Step 4: Forbidden and Limited Cards ---- "Next, I'll explain Limited Cards." 1. Forbidden Cards] No restriction 2. Limited Cards Exodia the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One Change of Heart, Monster Reborn, Pot of Greed, Mirror Force, Dark Hole, Card Destruction, Graceful Charity, Raigeki, Swords of Revealing Light "During Step 3, I explained that your Deck can have a maximum of 3 copies of each card." "Well, there are exceptions to this rule." "For some cards, there's a special limit on the number of copies you can have in your Deck." "These cards are called Limited Cards." "There are 2 types: Semi-Limited Cards and Limited Cards. You can only have 2 copies of each Semi-Limited Card in your Deck." (semi-limited cards are not included in this game.) "You can only have 1 copy of each Limited Card in your Deck." "These are Limited Cards." "You can only have 1 copy of each Limited Card in your Deck." "These are Semi-Limited Cards." "You can only have 2 copies of each Semi- Limited Card in your Deck." "There's also a category called Forbidden Cards." "You can't have any Forbidden Cards in your Deck, not even one!" "However, there aren't any Forbidden Cards at this time, so you don't have to worry. Phew!" "That's it for Limited Cards." Decks Yugi's Quotes ''Theses are the quotes your opponent says before the (single and/or match) duel. Quote 1: "Hmm, I wonder how strong your deck is ... Actually, it doesn't matter because I will use all my skills to defeat you, no matter how many powerful cards you have in your deck!" Quote 2: "Every deck has a chance to win, as long as you believe in the heart of the cards. Let's duel!" Quote 3: "I hope you've come prepared because it's time to duel!!" Theses are the quotes your opponent use during the game. ---- When Yugi uses a monster's effect or summoning/fusing monsters Quote 1: "I've finally broken all the magical seals... I call forth ... the unstoppable Exodia!" Quote 2: "I call forth ... my Summoned Skull!" Quote 3: "I summon...Curse of Dragon!" Quote 4: "Flip! Your monster's attack triggered my effect." Quote 5: "Flip Summon! The effect activates at the same time." (When summoning Man-Eater Bug) Quote 6: "I fuse two of my monsters together. Fusion!" Quote 7: "I summon Gaia, the Dragon Champion!" Quote 8: "I offer a monster on my field as a tribute!" Quote 9: "I offer two of my monsters as a tribute!" Quote 10: "I'm counting on you! I summon...Dark Magician!" ---- When Yugi using or activating spell/trap cards Quote 1: "I activate my Spell Card." Quote 2: "I'll use this card to bring a monster back on to the field...Monster Reborn!" (Yugi activates Monster Reborn) Quote 3: "I'll resurrect the monster's soul from the graveyard...Monster Reborn!" (Yugi activates Monster Reborn) Quote 3: "Change of Heart/Card Destruction/Raigeki!" (When Yugi attempts to turn the duel around to break the player's strategy) Quote 4: "I will not allow you to hurt my monsters! Swords of Revealing Light!" (Yugi activates Swords of Revealing Light) Quote 5: "Now you can't attack for three whole turns. Swords of Revealing Light!" (Yugi activates Swords of Revealing Light) Quote 6: "I see what you're trying to do, unfortunately it's not going to work. I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Quote 7: "I see what you're trying to do, unfortunately it's not going to work. Trap Hole!" Quote 8: "Now! Trap Hole!" Quote 9: "(Laugh) ...Trap Hole!" (When you summons a Monster) Quote 10: "Now! I activate Mirror Force!" (When you attack his lifepoint directly or attack his Monster(s) with your Monster(s) ) Quote 11: "Activate Field Spell!" (Yugi activates Yami) ---- When Yugi taking lifepoint damage Quote 1:"Not bad." (When taking less than 1,000 lifepoint damage) Quote 2:"That was a good attack." (When taking less than 2,000 lifepoint damage) Quote 3: "Argh! There must be something I can do, but what?" (When taking more than 2,000 lifepoint damage or taking damage when Yugi's got less than 3,000 lifepoint) Quote 4:"Ugh!" Quote 5:"Argh!" ---- Yugi's reaction Quotes Quote 1: "A Tribute Summon!" Quote 2: "No! Fusion!" Quote 3: "What?" (When you use a card (usually a trap card) to cancel or he destroys the card he activates or when he destroys your flip effect Monster as soon it was flip/fusion/special summon) Quote 4: "C... can't be!" (When you destroyed Yugi's high level monster of 6 stars or more, or Curse of Dragon) Quote 5: "You're going to activate a Spell Card?" (... in disbelief) Quote 6: "Oh no!" (same as quote 3) ---- Turn Phrases Quotes Quote 1: "With this card, I can't fail." Quote 2: "Yes! This was the card I was waiting for! Quote 3: "Luckily, I have this card." Quote 4: "I switch it to attack position." Quote 5: "I switch it to defense position." Quote 6: "Now, I'll set a card." Quote 7: "I end my turn." ---- Yugi's Losing Quotes Quote 1: "Wow, you won ... barely. But you pulled it out in the end because you never gave up!" Quote 2: "I'm proud of you! Your skills have greatly improved! I can see that you'll make an excellent duelist!" Quote 3: "No! I lost! I guess you wanted to to win much more than I did. It was a great duel!" ---- Yugi's Winning Quotes Quote 1: "You still need a lot of work to hone your dueling skills. You should start over and reconstruct your deck." Quote 2: "You may be disappointed but realize that all desks have a chance to win. As long as you never give up, your opportunity for victory will arrive!" Quote 3: "That was an excellent duel!! I'm lucky was able to draw the right cards at the right time." Shortcut Parameters Here are some undocumented (case-sensitive) shortcut parameters that you can use. You can use them in the following manner: * Click Start. * Click Run. * Type in the program path with the flag(s) (i.e."C:\Program Files\KONAMI\Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny\yugi_pc.exe"-fps). The quotes are necessary for Windows to handle the spaces. * Press Enter. * -Lspa --------------------- Game text is Spanish. * -Lita --------------------- Game text is Italian. * -Lfra --------------------- Game text is French. * -Lger --------------------- Game text is German. * -Leng --------------------- Game text is English. * -Ljpn --------------------- Game text is Japanese. * -fps ---------------------- FPS tracker appears in upper-left corner * -e --------------------- Use software emulation for rendering * -h --------------------- Use hardware rendering * -nosound --------------------- Disable game sound * -win --------------------- Run in windowed mode * -16 --------------------- Run in full screen 16 bit color mode * -24 --------------------- Run in full screen 24 bit color mode * -32 --------------------- Run in full screen 32 bit color mode Trivia * Yami Yugi's appearance on the cover of this video game is taken from the title page for . Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny